KONOHA ARTS
by Shaoran28
Summary: Neji y Hinata Hyuga sufren un inesperado cambio de vida, que los lleva a KONOHA ARTS un instituto de artes de elite, para cursar la preparatoria. Es entonces que se encuentran con Sasuke Uchiha, quien al darse cuenta del talento que poseen los mellizos hará todo lo posible por quitarlos del medio. Colaboracion con Hinata Honjo


**KONOHA ARTS****.**

_**Género**__: crack pairings, AU._

_**Pareja: **__U. Sasuke / H. Hinata._

_**Autor**__: Shaoran28. En colaboración Hinata Honjo._

_**Portada: **__SASUHINA__fanfiction_

_Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome prestados sus personajes, para enriquecer está loca historia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CAPITULO 1

EL YING Y EL YANG.

La triste era palpable para la mujer, de piel blanca, cabellos azulinos y ojos color violeta. Y ¿cómo no serlo? pues le quitaban parte de su vida.

Haruhi Kinomoto, hacía ya varios años, que decidió dejar la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Para tener, un nuevo inicio en Sao Paulo, Brasil. Pues su matrimonio con el reconocido empresario, Hiashi Hyuga, Dueño y líder de la renombrada Disqueras _ Hyuga, Music. _No había resultado lo que ella soñaba, pues con el pasar de los años, la distancia entre ellos se hacía más larga. Aun así en esos años, procrearon 3 adorables niños. Los _Mellizos _Neji y Hinata Hyuga de 16 años, ambos de tez blanca suave como porcelana y ojos violáceos. Neji de cabellos castaños, poseía la apariencia de su padre, al contrario de su Melliza Hinata Hyuga, quien difería al poseer cabellos azulinos, al igual que su madre.

Y su hermana Hannabi Hyuga una adorable pequeña, de ojos perla al igual que sus hermanos 5 años mayores que ella, sus cabellos eran color castaños, al igual que su padre y hermano.

Desde que Haruhi decidió dejar en libertad a Hiashi llevándose consigo a sus 3 hijos, no había vuelto a saber de, él. Hasta el día que el inesperadamente toco a su puerta, acompañado de su guardaespaldas y mano derecha Ko. Otro miembro de su clan y un par de abogados.

Hiashi venía dispuesto a divorciarse de la mujer que _aun_ ocupaba su corazón, pues se había cansado de esperar su regreso. Tras contratar a los mejores investigadores para hallar su paradero, decidió que lo mejor era darle su libertad; pero sobre todo recuperar a sus hijos. Cosa que consiguió obteniendo la custodia de los Mellizos, pues el juez consideró que Hanabi aún era muy pequeña, para ser separada de su madre.

-Esto es una mierda- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños quien trataba de cerrar su equipaje.- solo vino a jodernos la existencia.

Haruhi miró a su hijo con tristeza, pues en su mente, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarlo.

-Amor- le llamo.

Neji quien vestía una jeans de mezclillas, playera blanca y sobre esta llevaba una sudadera con capucha negra, tenis blanco a juego con su playera. La miró.

-Yo...-

Y un suave golpe en la puerta le interrumpió

Una chica peliazul, entró vistiendo de forma similar que su hermano, con jeans, una blusa de tirantes Negra y sudadera con capucha blanca, tenis negro. Los mellizos tenían la costumbre, de vestir de forma similar. Pues era una forma más de estar conectados.

- Estoy lista madre- dijo la chica peliazul, tratando de que su vos no se quebrara.

Para ambos jóvenes era difícil separarse de su madre, para ir como si nada a vivir, con su padre. Que les resultaba un completo extraño pero aun así, serían valientes para ello.

Haruhi no sabía que decirle, pero si sabía qué hacer, extendió su brazos.

- Vengan aquí- ordenó de forma dulce y ambos obedecieron al instante.- los amo –

Los abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ellos, y los aparto.

- Y no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente- les sonrió- espérennos que los alcanzaremos haya.-

Ambos chicos asintieron y en ese momento, Hanabi entró corriendo y los abrazo por detrás.

- Pensé que no los alcanzaría- dijo la pequeña aliviada

Hannabi llevaba consigo una cajita en manos. Al parecer había salido, a petición de su madre (escoltada por su niñera) a recoger un pedido para sus hermanos a la joyería.

Ambos Hyugas se inclinaron, a la altura de su pequeña y adorada hermana.

- No quiero que se vayan- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Neji y Hinata se miraron con melancolía, sintiendo como el pecho se les contraía, mientras Haruhi entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Ver a sus hijos en aquella escena le partía el corazón.

- Tonta- dijo Neji sonriendo

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse, pues sabía que debía ser fuerte por Hinata también.

- Te quiero haya en 2 meses.- le seco las lagrimas a su hermana menor.- o si no Hinata será mi favorita.- sentenció

Hinata solo sonrió con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos perlas, al escuchar aquello. Y ambos le dieron un tierno beso a su hermana menor, uno en cada lado de su mejilla. Fue entonces que el timbre de la puerta Sonó.

Neji, Hinata, Hanabi y Haruhi supieron al instante, de quien se trataba. Era el momento del adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. En el famoso Instituto de Artes _(KONOHA ARTS) _yacía un chico de aspecto salvaje. Vestía camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla rasgados al nivel de las rodillas, y tenis negros. El joven caminaba de un lado a otro, debido a los nervios que les producía la espera, de tan anhelada llamada.

-Me estás mareando.- dijo con seriedad su acompañante.

El chico de cabellos castaños, ojos negros y mejillas tatuadas, lo miró con molestia.

-Se suponía, que debía llamarnos hoy, en el momento que llegará.- dijo sacando el móvil de sus pantalones.- Mira.- le mostro la pantalla.- ¿Ves alguna llamaba? ¡Ni un mensaje!.-

Deseaba tanto ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo.

Para Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame fue difícil, cuando Hinata de la nada, les dijo que se mudaría a otro país. Por motivos, que hasta ella desconocía (en ese entonces). Aun así, trataron de que su amistad siguiera intacta, desde entonces se escribían e-mail a diario, se enviaban fotos, 3 veces pos semanas tenían videos charlas por internet (que duraban horas, hasta la madrugada). Pues para los 3 amigos, la distancia no destruiría su amistad.

-Ya llamará.- dijo en calma, su amigo de piel clara, cabellos afro en punta.

Quien llevaba una gabardina, verde oscuro, pantalones negros a juego con su camisa y zapatos. Shino acomodo sus gafas oscuras, que habitualmente usaba y camino hacia una banca.

Su amigo soltó un suspiro de resignación, y lo alcanzo sentándose en la banca del jardín, que rodeaba el Instituto. El chico de gafas, coloco el estuche de su bajo que llevaba consigo, sobre el suelo.

-Veo por sus caras.- hablo una vos femeninas tras ellos.- que a ustedes tampoco les han llamado.-

Ambos miraron sobre sus hombros, y vieron como se aproximaba. Tenten una chica de cabellos castaños, recogido en dos moñitos y ojos marrones, vestía pantalón de color blanco a juego con sus sandalias y una blusa rosa sin mangas. La joven venia acompañada de su novio y amigo desde la infancia Rock Lee, un chico de aspecto singular, de cejas gruesas, grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos y cabellos cortado y peinado en forma de tazón. Llevaba pants y sudadera de color verde y un sport blanco a juego con su tenis. Los jóvenes conocían a ambos pues eran amigos de Neji y por ellos se podría decir que sus amigos también.

-Hola Shino, Kiba.- saludo el chico

Los mencionados asintieron en cortesía. Viéndolos colocarse frente a ellos.

-La espera, me fastidia.- soltó irritado Kiba

-Los vuelos suelen retrasarse.- trató de tranquilizar su amigo.

-Deben de estar por llamar.- añadió Lee.- además el día, aun no acaba.-

Y como si fuera las palabras mágicas, dos teléfonos móviles comenzaron a sonar. Y los rostros de los 4 chicos se iluminaron (aunque por parte de Shino, no fue muy visible el gesto), pues aquello indicaba que sus amigos de la infancia, estaban de vuelta.

…..

Neji yacía recostado en su cama, llevando solo el pantalón de su pijama. Pues era verano y el calor era insoportable, en la ciudad. El Hyuga mirando hacia el techo, como si no hubiese nada más interesante, en aquella tan amoblada habitación.

Las últimas 2 semanas desde su llegada a Tokio, le habían resultado de lo más desagradable. Pues tener que lidiar con su padre, por una u otra cosa, le sacaba de quicio. El ojiperla agradecía a todos los dioses, que en todo ese tiempo, jamás perdió contacto con sus amigos. Pues si no fuera por sus visitas _diarias_, en cualquier riña con el líder de Hyuga, Music. Hubiese tomado a Hinata y sacado del aquella mansión y de aquella detestable familia.

Ahora entendía porque su madre los había alejado de aquel lugar y sobre todo de aquel hombre al que debían llamar "padre". _¿Qué diablos había visto su madre, en aquel hombre? _Pues era una persona severa, estricta y fría, cuando su madre era la bondad hecha mujer, así como su hermana Hinata.

-Madre.- susurro para sí.

Delineo con la yema de sus dedos, la cadena de oro blanco, que les había obsequiado su madre a Hinata y a él. Hasta llegar al digé que colgaba de la cadena.

Neji lo tomó entre su mano y sonrió al mirarlo. El recuerdo de las palabras de su madre sonó en su cabeza.

:::::::::

_-Ambos son como el Ying y el Yang.- dijo colocándoles el dige a cada uno._

_Hinata le coloco el yang, mientras Neji tenía el ying._

_-Una fuerza opuesta que se complementa.- les sonrió con ternura y lagrimas con los ojos.-espero que un momento, no muy lejano, encuentren su otro complemento, para que me den nietos.-_

_Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, y Neji negó ante lo dicho. Se acerco a Neji y lo beso en la frente._

_-Que encuentres el Yang, en una linda chica.-_

_Se dirigió a Hinata e imitó el gesto, besando su frente._

_-Y en un chico, tú encuentres el Ying, princesa.- los miró con inmensa ternura y sonrió divertida, secando sus lágrimas.- si no tendrán que casarse entre ustedes.-_

_::::::::::::::_

Neji sonrió aun más, tras recordar ese momento. Pues siempre hacían ese tipo de bromas con Hinata, desde que él, tenía 5 años. Pues un día en el almuerzo mientras Haruhi elogiaba la belleza de su hija. Neji dijo irritado que no permitiría que nadie cortejara a su linda hermana, pues prefería casarse con ella, que verla a lado de un descerebrado.

Suspiro con pesar, al volver a la realidad y giro el dige del Yang. Leyendo nuevamente aquella frase.

_Dos energías. Un equilibrio._

Misma frase que estaba en el Ying de Hinata.

Neji bufó antes las creencias de su madre, preguntándose. Si aquello era cierto _¿Dónde encontrarías Hinata y él, dichos complementos?._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana calurosa como cualquiera, donde fuese verano, en la capital de Japón no era la excepción. Una de las puertas de las oficinas del tribunal de justicas de Tokio. Se abría para dar paso al líder de las empresas fabricantes y afinadoras de instrumentos musicales.

Itachi Uchiha un joven de 21 años, de ojos obscuros como el ónix, cabellos negros que colgaban cerca de sus mejillas para enmarcar su atractivo rostro, el resto caía hasta la mitad de su espaldas, en una cola de caballo baja. Pero lo que más caracterizaba en el joven líder, eran aquella ojeras bajo su ojos. Portaba un traje color azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata de color negro a juego con sus zapatos.

-Sasuke.- miro con seriedad sobre su rostro.- date prisa o llegarás tarde.-

Un joven de gran atractivo al igual que su hermano, cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Su piel era blanca, ojos y cabellos de color ónix. Su cabello caía una parte hasta la altura de su barbilla y la parte de atrás lo tenía en punta. Y en sus orejas tenia perforaciones.

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico frio, severo, antipático y orgulloso, con un don maravilloso al igual que Itachi en la música.

El menor de los Uchihas , era el motivo por el cual yacían en los tribunales, pues hace menos de 2 meses atrás ambos, descubrieron a su viuda madre, Mikoto Uchiha teniendo relaciones con su tío, Madara Uchiha hermano de su padre. Aquello había causado un gran ataque de ira en el menor, que termino lanzándose contra el hombre, otorgándole una brutal golpiza. Mientras su madre envuelta en sabanas con ayuda de Itachi trataba de apartarlo, de aquel casi inconsciente hombre.

Unas semanas después Sasuke, recibió una demanda por parte de su tío por destrozarle el rostro casi por completo. Pero Itachi movió todas sus influencias para evitar que su hermano fuera encerrado en una correccional para menores. Pues sí, aquel suceso había, hecho de Sasuke alguien despiadado a comparación del chico que él conocía, llevándolo a optar por refugiarse en el alcohol en ocasiones, aquello hubiese hundido a Sasuke en la obscuridad.

Y él no podía permitirlo ya que su madres desde ese día, los había abandonado para irse con su amante, dejándolo a cargo no solo de las empresas si no también del Uchiha menor. Y era su deber velar por su bienestar.

-¿Dónde está Shisui y Shion?.- pregunto el chico de cabellos ónix.

Quien vestía una camisa gris de botones mangas tres cuartos, corbatas de rayas horizontales rojas y azules, jeans negro y zapatos rojos.

-Se supone que el gran abogado y mi salvador Shisui, regresaría a tiempo después de buscar a la adoptada.- dijo con burla.

-Sasuke.- reprendió Itachi al oírlo.

El chico estaba a punto de alegar, cuando sintió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y suspiro irritado.

-Pues el gran abogado, aunque lo digas con sarcasmo, te salvo tu patético trasero.- dijo la vos masculina detrás de él.

Sasuke giró en sí, para ver a sus primos. Shisui un joven de 24 años con un elegante traje al igual que su primo, de color gris. Tenía cabellos cortos en punta de color negros, unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendía hacia los costados de sus rostros. A su lado se encontraba Shion Uchiha, hermana adoptiva de Shisui. Quien ahora tenía la custodia de esta, tras la muerta de sus padres, quienes murieron en un accidente automovilístico junto a Fugaku Uchiha padre de Itachi y Sasuke.

La joven de ojos lavandas, de cabellos rubios claro que caían mas allá de su cintura, el cual mantenía atado hasta el final. Vestía pantalones negros a juegos con sus sandalias y una coqueta blusa de encaje blanco que caía del lado de su hombro.

-Y la adoptada no pone en vergüenza el apellido Uchiha.-

Shion era una chica egoísta, sarcástica y superficial. Bastante orgullosa ó al menos eso quería aparentar pues tras la muerte de su padres y tío se dijo así misma, que sería una verdadera Uchiha.

-Callate.-

Shion sonrió triunfante.

-Andando.- dijo Itachi

Los hermanos caminaron hasta las afueras del lugar, rumbo al estacionamiento de este. Itachi se detuvo y los primos quienes le seguían le imitaron. Sasuke en cambio paso de largo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Espera.- la chica llamo su atención.

Shion le lanzó una chaqueta de piel de color negro. Recibiendo una mirada de confusión, por parte de su primo quien atrapo el lanzamiento.

-Toma.- dijo Itachi lanzándoles unas llaves.- creo que salir de un tribunal no es buena manera de iniciar el segundo semestre de la preparatoria.- le sonrió con amabilidad.- mira.- agregó señalando el objetivo.

Sasuke miró sorprendido la motocicleta y camino hasta ella. Era una Yamaha YzFR15, motor y chasis serie-12 de alta tecnología y 6 velocidades. El Uchiha menos no lo podía creer.

-¿Es enserio, nii-san?.- cuestionó

Itachi solo asintió.

-La chaqueta es la que usaba, en cada concierto.- hablo.- en la banda de Akatsuki.-

Itachi había pertenecido a una famosa banda, de la cual había sido vocalista, mientras que Shisui, era el bajista de esta. Ambos tras la muertes de su padres fueron forzados dado a la situación- a salirse de la banda y tomar sus ahora puestos en la empresa. Debido a esto la banda se disolvió para desgracia de muchas fans.

-Aquellos tiempos, los extraño. Las chicas, el saque, la adrenalina.- dijo Shisui suspirando melancólico.

Sasuke miro a su hermano agradecido.

-¿Me estas premiando por lo que hice?.- cuestionó malicioso.

-Vete.- respondió Itachi.- Antes que me arrepienta.- sentencio.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y monto su ahora motocicleta.

…

Hinata camina por los jardines de _KONOHA ARTS,_ en busca de sus amigos Shino y Kiba. vestía una sudadera de color lila con capucha, una blusa de tirantes negras al igual que su pantalón y tenis.

La chica ojiperla miraba a todos lados en busca de alguno de ellos, mientras su mellizo estacionaba el costoso Audi R8 que Hiashi le había obsequiado. Un automóvil de modelo innovador color plata.

Fue entonces que mientras realizaba su búsqueda, que un golpe le hizo perder equilibrio y caer sentada. Tirando el estuche de su guitarra eléctrica y su mochila.

La ojiperla se incorporo un poco alzando la mirada y encontrándose con unos ojos de color ónix. Aquella penetrante mirada la hizo encogerse en hombros.

Sasuke en cambio la mirada absorto, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que con el impacto, había tirado parte del bebida caliente que había comprado en la cafetería. La miraba con detenimiento sus cejas azuladas como sus sedosos cabellos. En la ceja izquierda llevaba una perforación y 3 más, en ambos lóbulo de oreja. Su rostro se vea suave como porcelana fina y sus ojos lilas que destellaban inocencia a pesar de su aspecto.

_Linda._

Fue lo que pensó el Uchiha, pero sacudió la cabeza para disipar, aquel repugnante pensamiento.

-¿Estas ciega?.- dijo Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño al ver la mancha en su chaqueta

Hinata se sobresalto.

-Yo…yo lo.-

-Mira.- señalo la mancha.- vez lo que ocasionaste.-

Los chicos que caminaban por ahí comenzaron a poner atención en ellos. Para Hinata eso era, demasiado. Pues se caracterizaba por ser una chica tímida, reflexiva, serena, respetuosa e inocente. Tener demasiada atención en ese momento era demasiado.

-Eres estúpida, que no respondes.-

Hinata tomo sus cosas muy nerviosa y dispuesta a huir. Se incorporo e hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento.- dijo sin titubear.

Sasuke la tomo del brazo de forma poco delicada.

-Ha no tú, no te vas así.- dijo amenazante

La haría pagar, por lo que le hizo a su chaqueta.

-Me las…. Lástima, por… por favor.-

Y entonces alguien tocó su hombro, soltó a Hinata de manera brusca, para ver quién diablos le interrumpía. Y se fue violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como su hermano Neji, dándole tremendo puñetazo aquel chico de ojos color ónix. Definitivamente aquel no fue una buena forma de iniciar la preparatoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola! Aquí me tiene devuelta con un nuevo fic. Si ya sé lo que pensaran que hago publicando otro, en lugar de estar actualizando los demás… solo tengo una respuesta falta de inspiración y asuntos personales. Pero estoy trabajando ya en ellos._

_Bueno pasando al fic como verán se une a mí, __**Hinata Honjo**__ una excelente amiga que conocí en este medio de los fanfic, ella me ayudará con el fic en el ámbito musical. Pues los chicos estarán en una escuela de artes y tanto Sasuke como Neji tendrán sus respectivas bandas y Hinata Honjo será el genio musical de este fic, pues conoce mucho de excelente bandas japonesas, las cuales usaremos, esta historia me vino ala mente, al ver la película 3 Metros sobre el cielo, se las recomiendo y será un __**SasuHina y NejiShion. **__Porque ella? Bueno ella es un personaje que salió en una película de naruto es una sacerdotisa, que es el clon de Hinata pero en rubia, un amigo me la sugirió y le comente a Hinata Honjo y nos encanto la idea; pues Temari era la que estaba contemplada para pareja de mi Neji (MALDITO KISHIMOTO TODAVIA NO LO SUPERO) en fin._

_Ambas trataremos deponer las esencias de los temas y les brindaremos el link para que los escuchen si gustan. Igual publicaremos el link en grupo de facebook que formamos __**ItaHinaSasu **__al cual les hago una cordial invitación al unirse. Si les agrada este trío o sus combinaciones en duos (ItaHina o SasuHina)._

_También quiero dedicar este primer capi, a mis nee-chan's Anaí Gutierrez, Nahuni Ibarriola, a mis amigas Jen Fonseca, Mundo Sasuhina (quien me hizo maravillosa portada) y a Hinata Honjo por aceptar ayudarme en este fic. Les agradezco su apoyo a todas._

_Bueno pronto actualizare UNA NUEVA VIDA porque en él, me he retrasado bastante. De ahí los demás sean pacientes… de antemano pido una disculpa si hay errores son la 1:40 am_

_Abrazos y bendiciones… esperamos sus comentarios y críticas constructivas…_

_**::Shaoran28 y Hinata Honjo::**_


End file.
